


You're the Avatar and I'm an Idiot.

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Makorra drabbles that were first written for Makos-lightningrod.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *inspired by an-endless-secret’s gorgeous fanart

He wasn’t expecting to be the one jogging across the dock when he saw her. To be quite honest, he thought that they would stand at opposite sides and linger before they could even muster enough strength to walk toward one another.

Or at least that was what he thought he would do.

But he had broken out into a run when he saw the hard lines or her face and the wispy ends of her hair. He saw the familiar glint in her deep-set eyes and found himself nearly halfway before she had launched herself at him from where she stood.

He caught her, his hands holding onto her thighs, and felt himself stumble backwards. And at the angle he stood at, he was sure he was going to topple over with her. But he felt a burst of wind push him back into balance.

"Thanks-" His eyes widened when her mouth pressed against his, the curve of her lips encouraging his into a curve of their own.

He was a fool to let three years go by without this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reacts to Mako’s new haircut. Based on stop-right-there-criminal-scum’s art.

When she sees it for the first time, she’s not a big fond of it. She always thought he looked rather handsome with a full head of hair. It meant that she couldn’t see him with bedhead when he woke up in the morning. It also meant that she couldn’t grab it when he was driving her mad with frustration.

What type of frustration was really up to interpretation.

She almost regrets cutting her hair since it seemed to jump start him into his own drastic change. But now that she stares at him and tilts her head, she doesn’t think it’s so bad.

In fact, she finds herself inching closer to him and running her fingers over the sides of his head as he nods off on their short trip to the mainland. When his fine hair pricks her fingers, a shiver passes over her and she pulls her hand back.

She wonders if he gets the idea for his haircut from Kai since it seems to be the exact same styling - right down to the loose strands that hang against his forehead.

Again, she brushes her fingers against the side of his head, the familiar sensation of the friction making her lean closer than necessary.

"What are you doing?" She immediately freezes and watches in horror as his eyes open.

Her hand darts back to her lap and she turns away. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Maybe if she acts completely normal, he’ll think he was just dreaming.

"You do like my hair,” he grins, the sleepiness still evident on his face.

"I do not. I think you’re a Kai-wannabe," she counters with indignation, concentrating on the skyline of the buildings.

"A Kai-wannabe? You’re an awful liar, Korra.” He can tell by the color blooming up her neck.

"Just…Just leave me alone!" She exclaims.

His eyes flutter shut, but the smile seems stained on his face for the rest of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako reacts to the sight of Korra with short hair.

"Well?" She demands, staring at him with a look in her eyes that said that he should answer her before she tore his head off.

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s seen her hair wet. He’s seen it up. He’s seen it long and flowing over her shoulders He’s seen it the way it’s always been. But he isn’t prepared to see it like this.

He wonders if she would have wanted his opinion had he not been staring when she came out of her room with Asami in tow, some hair on her blouse from cutting her hair.

How, exactly, is he supposed to not stare?

"Does it look that bad?" Her voices wakes him up and his eyes become focused once more.

He clears his throat and straightened up his back. “I don’t know. I think I need a closer look.” He takes a few steps toward her and she finds herself leaning back.

His hand twitches at his side and he fingers run against the seam of his pocket, itching to push her bangs away from her face. They fall against her forehead and into her eyes and he smiles when she has to blow them away.

"Not bad," he finally says.

She looks somewhat unsatisfied with this answer.

"What’s it take to impress you?" She says sarcastically as she crosses her arms over her chest.

He stares at her and laughs, unbeknownst to her obvious confusion at his outburst. He recalls their conversation from the first time he saw her bending for the first time and shakes his head when she demands to know what is so funny.

Without warning, he reaches over and sweeps his fingers through her bangs, pushing them from her face so they barely tuck behind her ear. He watches as the color of lychees bloom on her cheeks and he realizes he’s caught her off guard.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Admiring Asami’s work," he smiles as he feels the curve of her ear and watches as a shiver passes over her.

"So you like it?" Her voice is unsure and she’s trying to sound nonchalant, but her eyes darting to his betray her aloofness.

The strands of her dark hair are smooth between the tips of his fingers and he nods. “I think I’ll appreciate watching you fight with short hair.”

A small smile appears on her lips. “Just imagine how I’ll be able to bend circles around you now.”

He laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows she hasn’t eaten in days since then. But no one can resist a bowl of his congee.

He knows she hasn’t eaten in days since then. When Pema makes her favorite buns, the steam long leaves the dough cold. When Senna tries to give her those authentic noodles, they remain unslurped much to the dismay of Bolin.

So he brings it upon himself to stand in the kitchen with his hair tied back in a bandana and an apron tied around his waist. There’s no one that can resist his best dish. He breathes in the scent of ginger and fried garlic and fights the urge to give himself a bowl.

He dips the ladle into the porridge and pours it into a deep bowl. He can’t help but swell with a little pride when it gathers into the ceramic. He shakes it, but it refuses to move - only jiggle. But it doesn’t matter what he thinks. She hasn’t spoken much since that day and he refuses to acknowledge the fact that he has no idea how to approach her - to make her bounce back.

But he hopes that this can help.

He brings the tray toward her room and exhales, knocking on the door. “Korra?” He presses his lips together when he doesn’t hear her say anything from inside. “I’m coming in.” Without another moment of hesitation, he comes into the dark room where he sees her beneath her blankets even though it’s midday.

"I made you something to eat," he murmurs, setting the tray on her side table and gazing down at her. He doesn’t know if she’s asleep, but he knows there’s no point in not trying with her. So he stands there. "It’s my rice congee. With the garlic and the onions…I even put in some pieces of duck. I know how much you like that stuff."

Her body remains unmoved and he bites back a sigh. He stands there and continues. “You know…when I was five, my mom made it for me the first time because I was stupid enough to practice firebending on a tree. I ended up burning a branch off and it nearly took out my arm. I was in bandages for a good month.” He manages a futile laugh. “And it felt like…like she was….” He flushed. “…hugging me when I ate it. Korra, you have to eat. Please.”

He rubs the back of his neck and waits for a beat longer. “Okay. I’ll leave it here for you, but it’s not as good when it’s cold. So you should eat.” He turns away and leaves, quietly sliding the door shut with a soft click.

A deep breath falls from his lips and he shifts from his feet. And silly enough, he presses his ear to the door, hoping to hear any noise from inside. But when he doesn’t, he just walks away.

A few hours later, he’s in the kitchen sitting across from Ikki and playing a card game. It’s his fourth loss, but he can’t help but challenge her to another game.

When he’s about to slam down the card that is her demise, Asami walks in with the tray. He stiffens and drops his card down much to the dismay of Ikki who reminds him he’s still playing.

"Did she-" He walks over and peers over Asami’s shoulder.

An empty bowl stares back at him. Albeit a few grains are still lingering to the sides of it, but he doesn’t care.

She gives him a small smile. “It was actually her second helping.”

He doesn’t know how to get her out of this, but he’s happy that he can help her along her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always wakes up with his arm around her.
> 
> Needed some happy Makorra based off akihtokanbara’s drawing

His arm always seems to find its way around her waist, just above the slope of her stomach. It doesn’t happen every now and then. It happens every night. She wonders if he waits until she’s asleep to do it because when she does fall asleep, the two of them are sleeping side by side.

But when the dawn breaks against the pale clouds and she squints her eyes open, his arm has found its way around her and she feels his warmth wrapped around her.

He tells her that he doesn’t know why it happens, but he doesn’t care to complain. He loves waking up with her solid back curved against his chest. He can feel the curve of her hips and the dips of her knees as they curl together.

Her head finds a resting place on the back of his hand and she can’t help but laugh when she feels his nose running along her neck. It’s where she’s most ticklish and she tries to skirt away when the tremors run down her body, but his grip tightens on her.

He holds her like the stars cradle the weight of the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he brushes her hair.

Sometimes, he brushed her hair. Actually, it was rare that he did. Maybe once or twice.

This was three times then.

He moved the brush through her hair, knowing how she hated to have tangled hair in the mornings. Asami or Senna usually took the reigns and always did a better job of putting her hair up, but at least he could do this.

At least he could offer her something. Even if it was just a small thing that she didn’t even notice.

But she noticed. She noticed when he sat behind her and moved his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face and behind her ears. She felt the graze of his nails against her ear and her scalp. It sent shivers down her spine, but she always suppressed them.

"Tell me if I’m hurting you," he said softly, wrapping his fingers around her hair and running his brush down the ends of her hair. That was where most of her tangled troubles came from and he always spent the most time doing that.

And when he finished, he would set her brush aside and look at her. “I know I’m not the best at brushing your hair….I’m no Asami,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

When she said nothing, he sighed. “I’ll come see you tomorrow after work.” He tried to visit as much as he could when work deemed it fit.

And when he was nearly out of the room, he stiffened at the sound of his name and turned.

Her eyes shifted to meet his. “I like when you brush it.”

He would be back that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako helping Korra out of the wheel chair onto a park bench in Republic City to watch the turtle ducks

"It’d be a lot easier if you just me do it," Mako said in amusement as he watched Korra try to wheedle herself out of her wheelchair and onto the bench.

"Well, it’d be easier if you would stop saying that," Korra muttered, trying to maneuver herself, but it didn’t work well since the bench was a bit taller than her seat. "I can do it myself."

"I know you can do it yourself. Come on, Korra," he sighed before he slid his arms beneath her despite her protests. He felt her punch him in the shoulder as he set her on the bench. "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with pieces of bread inside.

She took it and set it on her lap. “I don’t even know why we’re here,” she grumbled, wanting to go back to the house and just climb into bed again.

"Because you need to get out of your room," Mako told her. "Besides, you haven’t come out to say hello to the turtle ducks yet. And it’s been two months since we’ve been here." He nudged her arm. "You know feeding them will make you feel better."

"No it won’t," she said with a pout as she saw the little ducks lazily floating in the pond. She bit her lip when she saw some waddle out of the water and shake their little feathers dry.

"Fine. Don’t feed them." He took the bag of bread from her and set it beside him, away from her.

She frowned and sat there in silence, listening to the faint sound of the frogs and the small waterfall.

Time passed. She didn’t know how long. It could have been ten minutes or an hour.

She watched as he opened the bag of bread and took out a piece. For a moment, she thought he was going to start eating it, but he began to tear it into little pieces. The turtleducks turned their head in the direction of the sound and immediately began to file out of the water and over to him.

He scattered some onto the ground before one neared him, eyeing the bag. He snorted and took out some more before saying, “Are you sure you don’t want to feed them? They’re really cute…”

Mako knew that Korra had a weakness for little turtleducks and their cute tails.

"Well-" Korra looked at the turtleduck staring up at her expectantly. "-okay, gimme." She snatched the bag from him and broke apart some crumbs, dropping them to the ground. A soft laugh escaped her lips as one came up to nip at her fingers.

He watched her from the corner of his eye and was surprised that she was really egged into feeding them. Over the weeks, she had refused to participate in anything and he felt useless to her. But now…

Seeing the way she looked, his chest tightened and he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side abruptly.

Catching her off guard, he closed his eyes as she turned to look at him. “I love you, you know,” he said softly like it was common knowledge.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she exhaled, crumbs spilling in her lap as she felt him squeeze her shoulder. “I know,” she whispered, taking a deep breath.

The smile remained.


	8. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DANCING AND HAVING FUN AT THE WEDDING AND MAKO KISSING HER FOREHEAD AND THEN KORRA CAN’T STOP GRINNING AND IS JUST “YOU STILL LIKE ME DONT U COOL GUY"

It’s their second dance together. She says no - that she’s a terrible dancer but he keeps standing there with his hand outstretched. Her nose wrinkles and she tries to ignore him, sipping her plum wine. It’s sweet and tart on her tongue and when she looks at him again, he’s still standing there. “Was our first dance an indication of how bad I am at dancing?” She asks, remembering how many times she stumbled. 

"Well, this time I’ll lead. Just this once," he tells her before he’s taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. Her breath hitches as a slow medley begins to play and he presses his palm against the curve of her spine, pulling her closer to him. She feels her heart quicken. Their first dance was fast, fun, silly. This…This is too intimate.

But he looks at her and she can’t help but lean into him. His other hand finds hers and like that, they’re dancing together in a way that she thinks she could never do. And then he smiles and it’s not one of those smiles he usually has. 

This one is smug. “What?” She asks, feeling self-conscious. 

"Your cheeks are red and I do believe it’s because of me," he tells her and she’s scoffing, her gaze dropping from his immediately. She knows that if she looks him in the eye, she’s ruined. 

And then he laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You know it’s true.” 

This time she huffs. “You’re the one that still likes me, cool guy.”


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mako and Korra talked at the wedding, things went differently and they both confessed their true feelings for each other.

She watches as the Earth Prince walks away and turns her attention to him. “How’s the arm?” She asks, a small smile on her face. 

"Much better." When she sees the smile appear on his lips as he says the words, she feels relieved. "Listen," he says softly, the smile losing some of its light. She holds her breath and wonders what he wants to say to her because she knows she’s been waiting to say something to him - but it’s been so long since she formed the words in her head. 

"I know that things have been crazy, but I want you to know that no matter what…I’m going to be here for you. Whether you go ten miles away or ten thousand miles away, I will follow you-"

"I still love you," she blurts out and he suddenly stops talking. She wonders how she grew to be so stupid. 

Her cheeks bloom with color and she’s reminded of the moment she first confesses her love for him because he’s staring at her with his liquid gold eyes. She fights the urge to turn and cover her face, but she’s not seventeen anymore. 

She’s a woman.

A pretty damn amazing woman. 

"I love you, too," he whispers.

Her eyes seem to widen in response and she swallows. “Of course you do,” she says, but the words lack the confidence she tries to coat them with. 

But he smiles and leans his forehead against hers. “I do.”


	10. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makorra cuddling in bed ^-^

If you had to ask who cuddled in bed more, you would receive a unanimous, but surprising answer. 

He tends to sleep on his side, away from her. You may be asking yourself why he doesn’t like to sleep facing her, but most of the time - he ends up with his chest pressed against her back if that is the case. And when he curls up on his side, away from her, she manages to find the littlest bit of distance left between them.

And close it without a conscious decision. 

Her knees curve up to mimic the positions of his own legs and she presses her cheek to his shoulder. It’s warm and hard and she can’t help but wrap her arm around his waist. He smiles to himself because he knows she’s asleep and he’s wide awake. He looks down and watches as she presses her palm flat against his chest before her fingers curl up and grip his shirt tightly - as if she’s finding something to hold on. 

He knows she gets scared sometimes - when she has nightmares or when she can’t go back to sleep. And when that happens, his body stays there beside her - solid and real and she takes advantage. 

You could say that she really did like to cuddle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows she hasn’t eaten in days since then. But no one can resist a bowl of his congee.

He knows she hasn’t eaten in days since then. When Pema makes her favorite buns, the steam long leaves the dough cold. When Senna tries to give her those authentic noodles, they remain unslurped much to the dismay of Bolin.

So he brings it upon himself to stand in the kitchen with his hair tied back in a bandana and an apron tied around his waist. There’s no one that can resist his best dish. He breathes in the scent of ginger and fried garlic and fights the urge to give himself a bowl.

He dips the ladle into the porridge and pours it into a deep bowl. He can’t help but swell with a little pride when it gathers into the ceramic. He shakes it, but it refuses to move - only jiggle. But it doesn’t matter what he thinks. She hasn’t spoken much since that day and he refuses to acknowledge the fact that he has no idea how to approach her - to make her bounce back.

But he hopes that this can help.

He brings the tray toward her room and exhales, knocking on the door. “Korra?” He presses his lips together when he doesn’t hear her say anything from inside. “I’m coming in.” Without another moment of hesitation, he comes into the dark room where he sees her beneath her blankets even though it’s midday.

"I made you something to eat," he murmurs, setting the tray on her side table and gazing down at her. He doesn’t know if she’s asleep, but he knows there’s no point in not trying with her. So he stands there. "It’s my rice congee. With the garlic and the onions…I even put in some pieces of duck. I know how much you like that stuff."

Her body remains unmoved and he bites back a sigh. He stands there and continues. “You know…when I was five, my mom made it for me the first time because I was stupid enough to practice firebending on a tree. I ended up burning a branch off and it nearly took out my arm. I was in bandages for a good month.” He manages a futile laugh. “And it felt like…like she was….” He flushed. “…hugging me when I ate it. Korra, you have to eat. Please.”

He rubs the back of his neck and waits for a beat longer. “Okay. I’ll leave it here for you, but it’s not as good when it’s cold. So you should eat.” He turns away and leaves, quietly sliding the door shut with a soft click.

A deep breath falls from his lips and he shifts from his feet. And silly enough, he presses his ear to the door, hoping to hear any noise from inside. But when he doesn’t, he just walks away.

A few hours later, he’s in the kitchen sitting across from Ikki and playing a card game. It’s his fourth loss, but he can’t help but challenge her to another game.

When he’s about to slam down the card that is her demise, Asami walks in with the tray. He stiffens and drops his card down much to the dismay of Ikki who reminds him he’s still playing.

"Did she-" He walks over and peers over Asami’s shoulder.

An empty bowl stares back at him. Albeit a few grains are still lingering to the sides of it, but he doesn’t care.

She gives him a small smile. “It was actually her second helping.”

He doesn’t know how to get her out of this, but he’s happy that he can help her along her way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always wakes up with his arm around her.
> 
> Needed some happy Makorra based off akihtokanbara.tumblr.com’s drawing

His arm always seems to find its way around her waist, just above the slope of her stomach. It doesn’t happen every now and then. It happens every night. She wonders if he waits until she’s asleep to do it because when she does fall asleep, the two of them are sleeping side by side.

But when the dawn breaks against the pale clouds and she squints her eyes open, his arm has found its way around her and she feels his warmth wrapped around her.

He tells her that he doesn’t know why it happens, but he doesn’t care to complain. He loves waking up with her solid back curved against his chest. He can feel the curve of her hips and the dips of her knees as they curl together.

Her head finds a resting place on the back of his hand and she can’t help but laugh when she feels his nose running along her neck. It’s where she’s most ticklish and she tries to skirt away when the tremors run down her body, but his grip tightens on her.

He holds her like the stars cradle the weight of the moon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he brushes her hair.

Sometimes, he brushed her hair. Actually, it was rare that he did. Maybe once or twice.

This was three times then.

He moved the brush through her hair, knowing how she hated to have tangled hair in the mornings. Asami or Senna usually took the reigns and always did a better job of putting her hair up, but at least he could do this.

At least he could offer her something. Even if it was just a small thing that she didn’t even notice.

But she noticed. She noticed when he sat behind her and moved his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face and behind her ears. She felt the graze of his nails against her ear and her scalp. It sent shivers down her spine, but she always suppressed them.

"Tell me if I’m hurting you," he said softly, wrapping his fingers around her hair and running his brush down the ends of her hair. That was where most of her tangled troubles came from and he always spent the most time doing that.

And when he finished, he would set her brush aside and look at her. “I know I’m not the best at brushing your hair….I’m no Asami,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

When she said nothing, he sighed. “I’ll come see you tomorrow after work.” He tried to visit as much as he could when work deemed it fit.

And when he was nearly out of the room, he stiffened at the sound of his name and turned.

Her eyes shifted to meet his. “I like when you brush it.”

He would be back that morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako helping Korra out of the wheel chair onto a park bench in Republic City to watch the turtle ducks

"It’d be a lot easier if you just me do it," Mako said in amusement as he watched Korra try to wheedle herself out of her wheelchair and onto the bench.

"Well, it’d be easier if you would stop saying that," Korra muttered, trying to maneuver herself, but it didn’t work well since the bench was a bit taller than her seat. "I can do it myself."

"I know you can do it yourself. Come on, Korra," he sighed before he slid his arms beneath her despite her protests. He felt her punch him in the shoulder as he set her on the bench. "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with pieces of bread inside.

She took it and set it on her lap. “I don’t even know why we’re here,” she grumbled, wanting to go back to the house and just climb into bed again.

"Because you need to get out of your room," Mako told her. "Besides, you haven’t come out to say hello to the turtle ducks yet. And it’s been two months since we’ve been here." He nudged her arm. "You know feeding them will make you feel better."

"No it won’t," she said with a pout as she saw the little ducks lazily floating in the pond. She bit her lip when she saw some waddle out of the water and shake their little feathers dry.

"Fine. Don’t feed them." He took the bag of bread from her and set it beside him, away from her.

She frowned and sat there in silence, listening to the faint sound of the frogs and the small waterfall.

Time passed. She didn’t know how long. It could have been ten minutes or an hour.

She watched as he opened the bag of bread and took out a piece. For a moment, she thought he was going to start eating it, but he began to tear it into little pieces. The turtleducks turned their head in the direction of the sound and immediately began to file out of the water and over to him.

He scattered some onto the ground before one neared him, eyeing the bag. He snorted and took out some more before saying, “Are you sure you don’t want to feed them? They’re really cute…”

Mako knew that Korra had a weakness for little turtleducks and their cute tails.

"Well-" Korra looked at the turtleduck staring up at her expectantly. "-okay, gimme." She snatched the bag from him and broke apart some crumbs, dropping them to the ground. A soft laugh escaped her lips as one came up to nip at her fingers.

He watched her from the corner of his eye and was surprised that she was really egged into feeding them. Over the weeks, she had refused to participate in anything and he felt useless to her. But now…

Seeing the way she looked, his chest tightened and he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side abruptly.

Catching her off guard, he closed his eyes as she turned to look at him. “I love you, you know,” he said softly like it was common knowledge.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she exhaled, crumbs spilling in her lap as she felt him squeeze her shoulder. “I know,” she whispered, taking a deep breath.

The smile remained.


End file.
